Yasuaki Fujita
Yasuaki Fujita (藤田 靖明) is a former Capcom music composer who composed some of its Nintendo console titles during the early 1990s. History Yasuaki Fujita joined the company in 1989, where his first job was the composition of the main Industrial Area theme of the original Final Fight (a role only brought to light in a June 2011 entry of his bloghttp://yasuaki-fujita.blogspot.com/2011/06/blog-post.html). He was usually credited by his alias, Bunbun. He is best known for composing the majority of the soundtrack for Mega Man 3 - including the iconic whistle theme for Proto Man (Blues in Japan) - in lieu of fellow Capcom employee Harumi Fujita (no relation, often mistaken to be his wifehttps://twitter.com/robokick/status/634000716290375680), who was forced to abandon the project due to maternal labor. Other titles Fujita was involved with include the NES versions of Tenchi wo Kurau II, The Little Mermaid and Darkwing Duck and the Game Boy version of Who Framed Roger Rabbit (as listed on the worklist on his official websitehttp://www.hcn.zaq.ne.jp/first_circle/profile.html despite most of these lacking in-game credit lists) as well as SNES titles Breath of Fire and Final Fight 2, acting as lead composer for both. He also served as sound supervisor for Mega Man 4 (despite being credited as a composer) and was even a member of Alph Lyla, Capcom's former in-house band, throughout 1992, including their performance at Game Music Festival '92. Following his work at Capcom, Fujita continued working on video games mainly as a sound programmer and sound effect designer while co-worker Harumi Fujita stuck to music composition and arrangement for those same titles. Games he contributed sound effects and programming to include Skyblazer and Spawn for the SNES (both published by Sony) (using the alias First Circle), Pulstar and Blazing Star (published by SNK) and Tomba!. Other roles include sound composition for Neo Geo Pocket Color (Metal Slug [1st and 2nd Mission] and Bust-A-Move) and porting games for PlayStation, Sega Saturn and Sega Dreamcast (the King of Fighters series), PlayStation 2 (Capcom vs. SNK 2), and various Capcom titles for mobile phones (via Java). Despite having left the company, Fujita returned to the Mega Man series via Inti Creates. This includes arrange versions of music from the Classic series retro revival Mega Man 9 and its sequel, Mega Man 10 as well as the honor of composing a Robot Master theme for the latter title amongst other returning composers from the series' previous installments. Production History *''Final Fight'' (Arcade Version) (1989) Uncredited *''Mega Man 3'' (NES Version) (1990) -- Sound Compose (as Bunbun) *''Tenchi wo Kurau II: Shokatsu Koumei Den'' (1991) -- Sound (as Bun Bun) *''Buster Bros.'' (TurboGrafx CD Version) (1991) -- Sound (as Bun Bun) *''The Little Mermaid (NES Version) (1991) No in-game credit list *Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Game Boy Version) (1991) No in-game credit list *''Mega Man 4'' (1991) -- Sound Composer (as Bun Bun) Actually Sound Supervisor; did not compose anything *''Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5-'' (CD) (1992) (as Bunbun) *''Darkwing Duck (NES Version) (1992) No in-game credit list *Game Music Festival ~Super Live '92~'' (CD) (1992) (as Bunbun) *''Breath of Fire'' (SNES Version) (1993) -- Music Composer (as Bun-Bun) *''Final Fight 2'' (1993) -- Music (as Bun Bun) *''Magical Tetris Challenge'' (GBC Version) (1999) -- Sound (First Circle) *''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' (PS2 Version) (2001) Uncredited; porting *''Resident Evil'' (mobile phone) (2002) Porting *''Mega Man'' (mobile phone) (2002) Porting *''Onimusha'' (mobile phone) (2002) Porting *''Gyakuten Saiban'' (mobile phone) (2003) Porting *''Gyakuten Saiban 2'' (mobile phone) (2003) Porting *''Gyakuten Saiban 3'' (mobile phone) (2003) Porting *''Mega Man 2'' (mobile phone) (2003) Porting *''Gyakuten Saiban 4'' (mobile phone) (2004) Porting *''Mega Man 3'' (mobile phone) (2004) Porting *''Side Arms'' (mobile phone) (2005) Porting *''Suzume Fighter'' (mobile phone) (2005) Porting *''Quiz Nanario Dreams'' (mobile phone) (2006) Porting *''Magic Sword'' (mobile phone) (2006) Porting *''Monster Hunter'' (mobile phone) (2006) Porting *''Taisen Hanafuda'' (mobile phone) (2006) Porting *''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack'' (CD) (2008) *''Mega Man 10'' (2010) -- Music Composer (Inti Creates Staff) (as Yasuaki Bunbun Fujita) *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) Song Credits Final Fight'' (Arcade Version)' *Round 4 Industrial Area 1 -- Composition & Arrangement 'Mega Man 3 (NES Version)' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Magnet Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Hard Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Top Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Snake Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Spark Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Shadow Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Blues -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *All Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition (w/Harumi Fujita), Arrangement Yasuaki composed part of this track, the extent of which is unknown 'The Little Mermaid (NES Version)' *Main Theme -- Arrangement *Opening -- Arrangement *Stage Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 5 -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo -- Arrangement *Last Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Game Boy Version)' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM A (Town) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM B (Indoors) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM C (Sunset Blvd.) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM D (Streetcar) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM E (Car) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM F (Harbor) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM G (Hideout) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement 'Final Fight Guy ''' *Capcom Logo -- Composition & Arrangement 'Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5- *Crime Jungle (Captain Commando) -- Keyboard (w/Mari Yamaguchi) *No way except pushing (Wonder 3 "Don't Pull") -- Keyboard (w/Minae Fujii & Mari Yamaguchi) *The Miraculous Forest (Wonder 3 "Roosters") -- Keyboard (w/Minae Fujii & Mari Yamaguchi) *Hold the Clouds (Wonder 3 "Chariot") -- Keyboard (w/Minae Fujii & Mari Yamaguchi) *Get a Flash Stopper!! (Rockman 4) -- Keyboard (w/Minae Fujii & Mari Yamaguchi) Darkwing Duck (NES Version)' *Main Theme -- Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 5 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 6 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 7 -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Clear Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement 'Game Music Festival ~Super Live '92~ *Crime Jungle -- S-Key *Street Fighter II Medley '92 GMF Version -- S-Key Final Fight 2 '' *France 5:00 PM -- Composition & Arrangement *Italy 12:00 PM 1 -- Composition & Arrangement ''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack *Overdrive Scramble -- Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming Mega Man 10 *Solar Inferno (Solar Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *Solar Inferno -- Composition & Arrangement Trivia *Fujita handled the Capcom logo jinglehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw8RpFzmM2c for early SNES titles (starting with Final Fight Guy), and is therefore the original composer of the company's most prominent theme. References External Links *Official website *Official blog Category:Composers Category:Sound Designers Category:Sound Programmers Category:Alph Lyla Musicians Category:Real-life people Category:Male people Category:Articles in need of images